A typical toilet comprises a tank and a base hydraulically coupled together so that the plumbing functions of the toilet may be performed. The upper portions of the base define a toilet bowl and the lower portions of the base rest on, and are usually secured to, the floor of a bathroom. A toilet usually additionally includes a seat pivotally attached, such as by a pair of hinge members, to a portion of the base defining the back edge of the bowl. A lid for the seat may also be provided and may also be pivotally attached by the hinge members to the base and/or the seat.
A toilet seat is typically raised from a lower position to a fully raised position by grasping the front edge of the seat and manually moving it upwards. In the lower position, the toilet seat rests on the upper edges of the toilet bowl whereby it lies in a substantially horizontal plane. In the fully raised position, the toilet seat rests on the front wall of the tank whereby it lies in a "more than vertical" plane. That is, the toilet seat is pivoted from a horizontal position, to a vertical position, and just beyond the vertical position to prevent inadvertent lowering of the seat due to gravity. In other words, when moving from the lower position to the fully raised position, the seat is pivoted in an angle that is more than 90.degree..
In the past, various devices have been proposed for lifting the toilet seat so that a person does not have to grasp the front edge of the seat and/or manually lift the seat. Such toilet seat-lifting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 621,790; 3,516,095; 4,470,161; 4,584,724; 5,075,906; 5,237,708; 5,327,589; 5,404,595; 5,444,877; 5,487,192; and/or 5,713,084.
Many of the prior art seat-lifting devices may have functioned acceptably. However, especially in view of the recent sophistication of bathrooms, they are not without certain drawbacks and disadvantages. Bathrooms have evolved over the years from purely functional facilities to deliberately decorated areas displayed with pride during home tours.
By way of an example, many bathrooms now have ceramic tiles, carpet or other expensive types of flooring. Also, bathroom fixtures, including the toilet, are often chosen to coordinate with each other and/or for their artistic contribution to the overall aura of the room. Many of the prior art toilet seat-lifting devices, especially those employing foot pedals as their actuating means, require that the device be secured to the bathroom floor or the toilet. Accordingly, bolts, glue or other intrusive attachment means must be used that may deface or permanently scar bathroom floors and toilet fixtures.
By way of another example, bathrooms are now provided in many different layout designs. In some instances, the bathroom design may accommodate the installation of a toilet seat-lifting device on either side of the toilet. However, in many instances, the device may only fit on the left-hand side of the toilet or, alternatively, on the right-hand side of the toilet. Moreover, if the toilet seat-lifting device is to be used by a physically challenged person, his/her abilities may require a particular (i.e., left-hand or right-hand) installation. Many of the prior art toilet seat-lifting devices are only adapted for installation on one side of the toilet. Accordingly, separately designed devices must be provided depending on whether the device is to be installed on the lefthand or right-hand side of the toilet.
By way of yet another example, a result of the evolving sophistication of bathrooms has been the many different toilet designs now available and being used. The large selection of toilets now available vary in size, such as the height of the toilet base or, in other words, the vertical distance from the floor to the toilet seat. Also, the attachment of the seat to the toilet's base will vary between designs. Additionally or alternatively, the desired location of the upper position of the toilet seat may vary depending on the circumstances. Many of the prior art devices cannot be easily adjusted to accommodate different sized toilets, different seat attachment arrangements, and/or different seat-positioning.
Accordingly, a need still remains for an improved toilet seat-lifting device that does not require defacement of bathroom floor/fixtures, that can be installed on either side of the toilet, and/or that accommodates different toilet designs.